wHy Im maried ?
by aditiya-kun479
Summary: Hari ini adalah salah satu momen penting dalam hidupnya. Pada hari ini akhirnya ia bisa menikah, dan jika ada yang bertanya kepadanya kenapa memilih menikah sekarang ? ia akan jawab dengan seyakin yakinnya. One shot singkat


wHy I'm maried ?

yo minna – san, selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam, kapanpun anada membaca fanfic ini :v

ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom naruto, silahkan di simak...

anime : naruto shippudhen

summary : hari ini adalah salah satu momen penting dalam hidupnya. Pada hari ini akhirnya ia bisa menikah, dan jika ada yang bertanya kepadanya kenapa memilih menikah sekarang ? ia akan jawab dengan seyakin yakinnya. One shot singkat

character : Naruto Uzumaki , Hinata Hyuga

warning : agak ooc

desclaimer : naruto milik masahi kishimoto.

Story starts !

Pagi yang cerah menandakan hari yang baik. Biasanya warga konoha sudah mulai kembali ke pekerjaan sehari – hari mereka namun tidak untuk hari ini, karena mereka akan menghadiri acara besar yang tidak boleh dilewatkan yaitu upacara pernikahan pahlawan perang dunia ke – 4 Uzumaki Naruto dan pewaris klan Hyuga , Hyuga Hinata.

Baik mempelai laki – laki maupun perempuan, mereka bahkan sudah bersiap sejak pagi buta sebelum matahari terbi, Naruto sendiri masih mempersiapkan diri di ruang mempelai pria penanpilannya saat ini mengenakan setelan pengantin pria berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga dada kanannya. Rambutnya juga sudah disisir rapi dan ia sudah pastikan MANDI 10 kali sebelum dandan dan gunakan farfum SDK ( Standar Desa Konoha) setelahnya. Kalo dilihat lihat dari penampilan naruto saat ini sudah sangat perfect! Tinggal ikkeh eh maksudnya tinggal berangkat. Namun jika kau perhatikan wajahnya, terlihat jelas kantung mata berwarna hitam akibat 3 hari 3 malam latihan ijab khobul dan keringat yang mengalir dengan deras menunjukkan ketegangan yang di alaminya.

Naruto menghadap cermin yang ada dihadapannya 'hmm harusnya penampilanku sudah ferfect tapi kok masih kelihatan kurang ganteng ya... oh aku kan kurang ganteng bawaan lahir hahaha' pikir naruto melihat cermin yang memantulkan ekpresi wajah konyolnya karena memikirkan suatu yang tidak berguna. Naruto pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang di dudukinya lalu menatap langit langit ruangan dan pikirannya mulai pergi kemana mana ...

Sejujurnya dalam hati naruto tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang, hari spesial dalam hidupnya, hari di mana akhirnya ia bisa menjadi lelaki yang punya keluarga sendiri, hari ini dia MENIKAH. Kalo dilihat masa lalunya naruto sempat berpikir kalo dia kan jadi JODI 'Jomblo Abadi'. Ketika masih kecil dia hanya bocah konyol yang tidak punya pendirian dan sopan santun dan sangat jauh dari kata keren. Setipa kali menggoda cewek pasti selalu berakhir tamparan di pipi atau pukulan di dagu. Beda sekali dengan temannya sasuke tidak pernah bersosialisasi atau pun tersenyum tapi punya fans segudang. Namun itu hanya masa lalu, sekarang kemanapun ia pergi fans selalu hadir di sisinya bahkan ketika ia mau makan malam romantis dengan Hinata harus memesan secara khusus pada tengah malam agar bebas dari kejaran fans nya dan berakhir dengan bayaran 3 kali lipat karena memesan tanpa kenal waktu. Ketika bertemu sasuke ia sekarang dapat tersenyung sombong dan mengejek temannya itu yang sekarang sudah tidak punya fans. Kata mutiara yang tepat untuk ini adalah 'muka ganteng tidak menjamin kebahagiaan'. Namun walaupun tidak punya fans Sasuke punya Sakura yang setia menunggunya.

Sakura... perempuan yang pernah ia kejar dengan harapan perasaanya terbalas. Dulu ia pernah menolak lamaran cewek dengan alasan menyukai Sakura namun akhirnya ia menikahi Hinata, untungnya ia tidak pernah ketemu lagi dengan cewek itu. Yang namanya jodoh kita tidak bisa menebak siapa dan kapan datangnya kan.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa dia memilih nikah muda maka ia kan menjawab 'aku tidak mau berakhir seperti guruku' lihat saja kakashi dan iruka umur mereka hampir menginjak kepala empat tapi belum punya gebetan apalagi menikah bahkan ada isi kalo mereka itu yaoi.

Guru besarnya jiraiya juga tidak mulus dalam hal percintaan , ditolak berkali – kali oleh tsunade dan berakhir dengan menjadi JOSATI (jomblo sampai mati) namun setidaknya karyanya masih dekenang oleh pembaca setia icha icha paradise, walaupun cuman nambah dosa ke akhirat. Selain gurunnya , musuh – musuhnya pun banyak yang bernasib sama . Akatsuki , Madara, Obito semuanya Jones (jomblo ngenes).

Tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dan terlihat iruka memasuki ruangan

"naruto sudah saatnya kita berangkat"

Mendengar itu naruto beranjak dari kursi menuju pintu, bersama iruka dia berangkat menuju tempat resepsi pernikahan. Dalam perjalanan naruto memantapkan niatnya.

'jika ada yang menanyakan kenapa aku memilih menihkan sekarang ? maka akan kujawab karena aku ingin , dan aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku karena itu jalan ninjaku' naruto memantapkan niatnya.

END

And finish ! ternyata memang one shot singkat ya :v terimakasih karena sudag mau membaca fanfic ini dan jangan lupa review ya :v bye


End file.
